


Up In Smoke

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Gift Fic, Handies, M/M, Old Engish, PDA, Smuttier than i meant., Smutty, Snogging, Steampunk, Suspense, Victorian, kind of, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dr. Watson faces a near death experience Sherlock Holmes decides he cannot keep his feelings in any longer, John Watson doesn’t resist as much as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).



> Gift for my friend, Love ya man!
> 
> My first ever Steampunk AU and Johnlock Fic though I’ve been wanting to write a Johnlock for a very long time. Its supposed to be set somewhat Victorian times so they talk kind of old English if you squint, I’m not very good at writing like that so ye be warned. Hope you like This! I tried to fit all your requests in there!

This case didn’t seem to be one that would be tough to crack, Sherlock typically knew what to expect and when to expect it from his cases.

This one however had thrown him for a loop.

He and his trusted colleague Dr. John Watson had followed the clues of the case into an underground train station.

The moment they entered the underground tunnels the lanterns had blown out leaving them both in utter darkness.

The sound of steam puffs and the wheels of the train creaking on the tracks had been overwhelmingly enhanced.

Sherlock didn’t panic as usual and used his senses to hear, smell and feel where he was standing.

He reached to his right where John had been standing only moments ago, there was nothing.

“Dr. Watson?” Holmes asked calmly and stepped closer to his right, the noise of the trains engine made it difficult to hear much but he would’ve been able to hear John reply had he been there. “Watson?!” Sherlock called out louder but remained calm and collected although his nerves wanted to react to the silence in panic. “John?!” He called out again to no answer.

He stopped himself took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused on what he could hear.

Mentally he blocked out the clanking of the trains engines and the whistle of its horn to hear faint foot steps in the distance, a _pair_ of footsteps to be exact.

He heard the sound of shoes dragging and John’s muffled response.

Simply judging by that sound John had been gagged and drug away likely as soon as the lights had been shut off, yes intentionally.

Sherlock followed the sounds keeping his eyes closed and his mind sharply focused.

There was a door, it opened and closed with a screech, a old door down a corridor judging by the way it echoed.

The train in the background squealed to a stop and blew out its smoke, the lights flickered back on starting from one end of the corridor down to the other.

Holmes opened his eyes and took in the scenery the moment he could.

Studying the ground he saw the scuff marks on the marble floors, dark brown the color of John’s boots he had been wearing.

Carefully he pressed his ear up to the doors and listened for any tell-tale noise before observing a doorknob that had the least amount of steam residue on it he deducted this had been the door opened last.

Sherlock crouched down in front of the door and peeped through the keyhole, as he had suspected Dr. Watson was inside, chained to a metal chair in the center of the room.

Ignoring the nagging voice in his mind telling him that they had taken John simply to distract him from the case, Sherlock pulled out the lock-pick-kit he always kept in his pocket.

He didn’t have to try the knob to know they had locked it, he had heard it click locked the moment it closed.

He quietly worked at the knob until it clicked and he knew it was unlocked, tucking his kit safely away in his pocket Sherlock stood up and pulled out his revolver holding it in one hand and the knob in the other.

He pulled back the hammer with his thumb and the pistol clicked and the gears turned.

Taking two calming breaths he opened the door as swiftly as he could, the two men that had previously carried the doctor away were there waiting for him as he had suspected.

They weren’t expecting him that soon therefore he still held the element of surprise.

The first man turned pointing his rifle at Sherlock’s head.

John let out a muffled cry behind his gag to warn him though Sherlock had already known what was going to happen.

“Stop or I’ll shoot.” The man warned, Sherlock eyed him before he smirked grabbing the barrel of the gun and pointing it away from him using the hand still holding his pistol to hit him with the butt-end of his gun in the temple, knocking the man unconscious.

The other man had been caught utterly off guard and without a weapon he put his hands up in surrender Sherlock taking two strides to him before he kneed him in the stomach then as the man leant over to fall he elbowed him in the back of his head knocking him unconscious as well.

Sherlock turned to John whom was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide as he looked up at him.

“Oh don’t look so surprised.” Sherlock murmured haughtily and grinned before he turned to retrieve the keys from the first mans coat, as John struggled against the cuffs around his wrists.

Sherlock turned and half smiled down at him before he knelt in front of him and attempted to unlock John’s wrists.

He squealed shaking his head, Holmes saw the wires around his wrists that lead down beneath his seat.

Sherlock reached up and untied the tie that had been placed in the doctor’s mouth and tied behind his head.

“It’s a bomb.” John gasped out as soon as the gag had been removed, Sherlock nodded.

He followed the wires to find a bomb ticking away beneath the doctor, the gears were spinning and the pocket watch that had been set up as a timer clicked by every second.

“Indeed.”

“They said if you cut it, it will explode. Call Lestrade, we need a specialist.” John said as he watched Sherlock kneel down by his feet to study the contraption.

“There’s no time.” Sherlock replied calmly and John took in a shaky breath and let it out.

“Sh-Sherlock, you go. Save yourself there’s no reason you should die too.” Dr. Watson said and the words both warmed and frightened Sherlock to his core.

“I’m not leaving you, John.” Sherlock replied and stared up into his eyes.

John swallowed and nodded, Sherlock turned back to the task at hand and with surprisingly steady hands he found where the wires connected to the box.

“I believe that if I can disconnect the timer from the explosives it will be rendered useless.” Sherlock said softly and John took in a deep breath as Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife, opening the pliers tool he prepared to make the cut.

“Mr. Holmes,” John started and Sherlock hesitated a moment. “No matter what happens, I want you to know you’re the best friend I have ever had.” John said quietly and swallowed thickly.

Sherlock took in one deep breath and placed the wire between the wire cutters.

“Perhaps we’re yet to see, Doctor.” He replied then cut the wire.

John’s eyes were squeezed shut but the ticking of the time bomb stopped and the sound of Sherlock letting out a sound of relief echoed through the tiny room.

John opened his eyes as Sherlock hurriedly unlocked his wrists and pulled him out of the chair and into the hallway closing the door behind them.

“Alright?” Sherlock asked hastily and John couldn’t quite answer as he leant up against the wall and took a few deep breaths to calm down. “John _are_ you alright?” He asked harshly shaking him gently with his hands on his shoulders.

John nodded swiftly as Sherlock trapped him with a hand against the wall on either side of his shoulders.

“Fine, I’m fine.” He said finally, obviously shaken.

Sherlock thought back to that night Moriarty had almost had them both killed when he had strapped bombs to John’s body and the way John had attacked him trying to save Sherlock without a thought for himself.

His affection, yes _affection_ , towards the Doctor had grown even more.

“ _John_.” Sherlock said softly cupping the Doctors face in one of his hands the doctor looked him in the eyes and they remained silent for a moment.

Sherlock pressed his body against the shorter man and kissed him softly.

Mr. Holmes had never much concerned himself with being proper.

The Doctor however had, so when he wasn’t pushed off violently and scolded for his behavior the Detective really was shocked for once. John always could surprise him.

John’s hands clasped themselves around Sherlock’s shoulders and he kissed him back just as passionately.

A few moments passed and John pushed the detective off gently.

“Mr. Holmes, you forget your manners.” He gasped but Sherlock was unconvinced.

John glanced both ways in the corridor though no one would be there half passed two in the morning anyway.

Sherlock moved his hand down to wrap possessively around the Doctors hip beneath his waistcoat.

“Perhaps you should learn to forget yours, Doctor.” Sherlock cooed and John let out a strangled breath as if fighting a battle in his own mind.

“Forgive me, Mr. Holmes. This isn’t what I want.” John replied and Sherlock smirked down at him.

“I beg to differ, judging by the hitch in your breath and the way your hands clutched at my shoulders. You have yet to push me away, you glanced to either side of us revealing you’re not disgusted by _me_ but by what others may _think_. Your heart is pounding loudly and your pupils are dilated. Dr. Watson, you want nothing but this.” Sherlock replied confidently and John bit his bottom lip, glancing to his sides again.

“ _Damn it,_ Sherlock.” He whined before gripping the taller man by the neck and pulling him down into another kiss.

The Doctor was pliant and demanding in the Detectives arms in the corridor of that empty train station that night.

John wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s thin neck and ran his fingers through his soft curly hair.

Sherlock wrapped a possessive hand around John’s waist the other hand moving to cup the back of his head, John moaned against his mouth then pulled Sherlock flush against him with a hand to the small of his back.

The heat was building and the long contained lusts were coming out in full swing.

It was improper, John knew it was, but couldn’t quite bring himself to care when Sherlock opened his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip like _that_.

John whimpered against his mouth and opened his mouth further pressing his tongue between the Detectives soft lips.

Sherlock caught the doctors tongue between his teeth, John rolled his hips against him and they both groaned together.

Sherlock’s hand moved to the buttons on John’s shirt and undid the first one separating the cloth, pulling away just enough to move his mouth down to his jaw and neck.

John gasped and dropped his head back against the wall as he tangled both hands in the thick hair on Sherlock’s head.

“ _Sherlock.._ ” John breathed and tugged on his hair to pull him back, Sherlock moved up to capture the doctors lips again.

Their tongues battled for dominance for a few moments before John was pushing him back again by the chest gently.

Sherlock ran his hands through the doctors short soft hair cupped his jaw in his hands in adoration.

John was breathing heavily and his pink lips were kiss swollen and parted just slightly.

“Sherlock, we still have criminals to take care of.” John gasped out.

Sherlock chuckled softly, leaning in to kiss him one more lingering time before he pulled away completely.

John straightened his cloths, he didn’t much fancy looking like he had just finished with a good snogging right before Lestrade would get there.

That was one thing he was really not interested in explaining, Sherlock however was completely contented with looking that way.

Sherlock opened the door to the room and the men were “still unconscious but alive,” John had said after checking for a heartbeat.

Sherlock pulled out his cell phone pulling the antenna out and dialed the number for Lestrade.

The police had come quickly and went to work picking up the villains then lead by Sherlock they took the culprit into custody.

It appeared the case of the missing Black Diamond had only been a cover up for the illegal diamonds that Mr. Cassidy had been smuggling into the country by train.

Only Sherlock Holmes was the man to crack such a case, the men now laying unconscious only to wake up in jail had been ordered to take The Doctor to distract Mr. Holmes from the illegal shipment that had just arrived at the station. Sherlock couldn’t help but think that Moriarty was in some way involved.

 

OO

Lestrade dropped the duo off in his motor-carriage and they went up to their shared apartment.

Sherlock was immediately entranced in the genius of the case and the fact that he hadn’t noticed it before.

He immediately dug up his notes to compare them and see why he hadn’t seen the leads, he had to figure out Moriarty’s play.

He had to keep himself one step ahead.

Exhausted John patiently waited for him to come down from his high of solving the case but was losing patience the longer it took, Sherlock acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened between the Doctor and he, though they had just spent fifteen minutes snogging in a train station corridor.

John eventually lost his patience and went into his bedroom to get ready for bed, he had to work at the hospital in the morning and needed the rest.

John had just taken off his waistcoat and hung it on the coat rack in his room when his door opened without a knock.

He turned to see Sherlock staring at him with that look of determination John had seen on the Consulting Detectives face many times.

“John.” Sherlock said softly and John crossed his arms.

“Yes?” He asked in annoyance, Sherlock closed the heavy door slowly and stepped closer, the flame from the electric candle casting an orange array of colors on his normally pale face.

The flames flickered in his deep eyes and John wasn’t sure if he had ever seen a more beautiful, strong, sight.

He hated that Sherlock always knew everything he was thinking.

Sherlock didn’t say anything in reply instead he stepped up to the doctor and his nimble fingers worked at the buttons of his vest in a nearly frantic manner.

“Sherlock.” John whispered and was cut off with a kiss, John paid him back the affection for a few moments before he pulled away and grabbed Sherlock’s busy hands to slow things down. “Sherlock.” He said calmly as Sherlock pressed his body against him. “What are we doing?” he asked softly and any normal person would have felt disappointed by the question Sherlock was not, he was only fueled by it.

“What does it look like, Dr. Watson? I’m preparing you for your immanent debauching.” He replied matter-of-factly.

John’s breath hitched and he stepped back half a pace.

“Sherlock, what makes you think--”

“John, you and I both know that you want this: the way you look at me, the way you touched me today in the train station. It doesn’t take a detective like myself to see the signs, even Lestrade and _Anderson_ had seen it before you.” Sherlock replied determined and John pushed him away.

“ _Don’t_ do that, Sherlock, don’t pick me apart like I’m one of your cases. I’m not just a piece to a puzzle, I’m your friend.” John replied and Sherlock stepped closer anyway until John was trapped between him and the dresser.

“You’re more than my friend, John. I’ve told you before I don’t have _friends_. I’ve got you.” Sherlock replied and John let out a soft breath.

The way he had said it was what changed the doctors mind, he had said it so openly.

For once John actually felt like Sherlock had let his guard down.

“Why now? After all of this time?” John asked though he wasn’t fighting the hands that were now freeing him of his vest and tie.

“Nothing has changed, John. I knew how I felt from the moment I first met you in the lab so long ago. _Damn_ Mycroft for being right.” He replied and scoffed at his confession and Mycroft’s correctness.

John stared back in surprise, just before Sherlock caught his mouth with a kiss.

He hummed against him happily as he allowed his vest to slip free from his arms, John ran his hands up Sherlock’s arms to removed his coat and scarf.

Sherlock gasped against his mouth and opened his lips, John was an experienced and pleasurable lover something Sherlock wouldn’t know much about.

John ran his arms around Sherlock’s thin waste and underneath his suspenders slipping them off his narrow shoulders before he tugged his shirt from tucked in his pants and ran his palms up Sherlock’s warm back feeling his spine coiling beneath his fingers.

Sherlock moaned lightly against him already halfway done with his shirt buttons.

He spread his shirt opened and ran his hands over the warm, soft, flesh of John’s abdomen and his muscular stomach with a small belly.

John shivered against his cold hands and pulled away long enough to pull Sherlock’s black button up from over his head.

Now standing shirtless in front of John, Sherlock looked him in the eyes as John’s traveled his body then rose back up to his eyes.

Sherlock reached out and pushed John’s shirt off his shoulders so it landed on the floor with his other clothing.

“Sherlock, I’m not gay. I’m really not, but I want you so badly.” He said quietly and Sherlock smiled pressing forward to kiss him again.

“I want you too. John Watson, _need you_.” and he meant it, how had he ever been happy without him?

“Oh _Sherlock_.” John gasped meaningfully as Sherlock dipped down and nibbled at the bend of his neck.

John’s hands moved hungrily over his smooth body until they landed at the waste band of Sherlock’s trousers, John is a doctor he had seen naked men before none of which had the affect on him that Sherlock was having now.

John realized it wasn’t his body he had fallen for but the brilliance of his mind, his peculiarity, his well-hidden heart.

The admiration of his dark hair, pale skin, blazing eyes and high cheekbones had come later.

Sherlock and he do everything together; he is the reason none of John’s relationships ever worked out. It only made sense for him to love the only person he knows he _cannot_ live without.

Sherlock’s hands moved down to the button of John’s pants and pulled the button through the loops gently as his lips and tongue played tricks to his neck.

John took a handful of Sherlock’s hair and tugged lightly receiving a groan in response.

Sherlock unlatched himself from John’s neck long enough to push him to the bed in the center of the room.

Not resisting John allowed himself to be guided down onto his back gazing up into Sherlock’s eyes he panted when his trousers were gently tugged down his muscular thighs.

Holmes’ eyes followed the pants movement down, enraptured.

 

John could count on one hand the amount of times he had ever seen him so awestruck, He knelt down to gently remove John’s boots, this time being one of them as he took in the site of John’s naked body a gentle smile gracing his lips.

Sherlock gently pulled off the second boot then stood and crawled up his body until he was propped up over him gazing down into his eyes.

Dipping down Sherlock kissed him long and languidly John’s hands pulling him down possessively by the small of his back.

John ran his hands through his thick curls again and pressed his tongue between Sherlock’s teeth.

Sherlock moaned lightly into the kiss and wrapped a hand around John’s neck to guide him in deeper.

Breaking apart after a moment John panted up at him as Sherlock’s eyes took in every last detail of his face.

John hooked his thumbs into Sherlock’s pants and tugged at them teasingly, he grinned to see Sherlock’s breath be hitched for once, glad he had been the cause.

John went to work unbuttoning his trousers taking his undergarments with them and freeing him of them as Sherlock kicked off his loafers.

Sherlock licked his lips as he rolled his hips into John’s, John gasped and wrapped his hands around Sherlock’s lean arms.

Sherlock dipped down and kissed him softly on the jaw beneath the ear.

“John, _show_ me… _please_ me.” Sherlock whispered very faintly against him, John briefly remembered how Sherlock had a habit of “deleting” unimportant information.

John however, was the expert when it came to this.

He gently pushed Sherlock away enough that he could sneak a hand between their bodies, Sherlock looked down at him curiously and John knew how vulnerable he must feel. Sherlock never likes to admit his shortcomings but had found it in him somewhere to trust John enough too.

John wrapped them both up in his palm and Sherlock’s breath hitched, John spread his legs and gripped Sherlock firmly on his rear bringing their bodies together.

Sherlock gasped and John grinned up to at him.

John said quietly, Sherlock hesitated and swallowed thickly. “Trust me, I’m a doctor.” He said flirtingly and Sherlock smiled down at him and rolled his hips.

John arched his body against him and registered how hot Sherlock felt.

“Yes, like that.” He cooed and Sherlock continued in his movements dipping down after a few moments to kiss _his_ John properly.

John’s grip tightened and eventually they were both panting loudly against each others mouths, sharing oxygen.

Sherlock grunted and pulled back from the kiss with his mouth opened and his head back.

“You’re getting closer now.” John murmured and Sherlock nodded moving a hand up to cup the back of John’s head and kiss him again.

“If this is just an experiment to you, Sherlock. So help me..” John grit out and panted into the air, Sherlock shook his head.

“No.” he replied deeply, John wrapping his free-hand around Sherlock’s neck as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“A one time event then?” John asked and Sherlock was getting irritated that he must know now.

“No John, I shall have you every moment of everyday, every _second_.” He murmured deeply and John pet his hair gently as Sherlock moved in for another kiss.

With a strangled groan Sherlock came into John’s fist, his eyes shot opened in surprise as his mouth hung open.

John only momentarily got to enjoy that expression seldom seen on his face before he was coming right after.

They calmed down Sherlock’s breathing hotly against John’s neck as they came down from the high.

John wrapped up the detective in his arms and held him closely.

“Now people will really talk.” John breathed jokingly, Sherlock slowly lifted his head to look at him.

“What else do people _do_?” he asked tiredly and John kissed him softly his hands running down his smooth shoulders.

“ _This_.” John said in reply and Sherlock chuckled against him.

For once in a very long time Sherlock rested peacefully without getting struck with boredom and John had snored, a _lot_ , Sherlock didn’t seem to mind.

Surprisingly to both parties things seemed exactly the same around 221B Bakers street the next morning, it wasn’t awkward or strange or uncomfortable.

Things really seemed like they always had, in fact it was kind of nice that the rumors for once, were true.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> First Johnlock complete! Boom!  
> Let me know what you thought please! and did I get the Steampunk across?? I don’t know hopefully I did! Im really not the best at visual descriptions, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
